Severus and his Wife
by NYANCAT56
Summary: Severus Snape, for all his callous words, and cruel remarks, adored his wife, Hermione. Whilst he may not have shown it through bunches of roses, and fluffy teddy bears with "I wuv you" carelessly stitched on their stomachs, Severus would have flown to the moon and back to make her happy. ONESHOT/MARRIAGE LAW.


I do not own anything. Apart from some ham and a cardboard box.

Severus Snape, for all his callous words, and cruel remarks, adored his wife, Hermione Snape. Whilst he may not have shown it through bunches of roses, and fluffy teddy bears with "I wuv you" carelessly stitched on their stomachs, Severus would have flown to the moon and back to make her happy.

When Dumbledore had first suggested the marriage to him, in light of the recent Marriage law being passed, Severus' stomach hit the bottom of the floor and sunk to the drains of his dungeon.

Married? To the bushy haired know-it-all he had finally become rid of?

Severus almost balked at the suggestion.

Suddenly, he stood up.

"My debt was paid, Albus," Spat Snape furiously, "When I had to take the blame for killing you in your fake death. If anything, you owe me for causing the teeth marks still scarring my neck form that vicious snake."  
And with that, he strode out of the office, robes whirling around him. Black smoke was almost escaping from his brain in the anger Severus was creating from the arrangement.

Of course, Albus, being the interfering old busy- body he was, proceeded with the wedding arrangements anyway, Hermione and Severus protesting the whole time. Two weeks from Severus passionate pledge that he wouldn't touch the Gryffindor princess with a pole, he found himself with his hair scraped back in a short ponytail, his best black robes gleaming, matching the black mood he found himself in. The wedding was being held at Hogwarts, just in front of the Merlake, where most of the clan of the Order of the Phoenix sat.

Friends and family littered one half of the two seating areas- that particular one being Hermione's.

Only Minerva, Rabastan Lestrange, and Lucius and his family sat gingerly on the white chairs embossed with bright pink bows placed upon his side of the wedding party.

Ginny Potter, dressed in an apple green gown, bobbed a young baby up and down on her knee whilst Potter lead Severus' young wife to be up the aisle. It made sense the young hooligan would have spawned his own brats by now.

But Hermione..well...Severus was a harsh man, but even he couldn't deny his fiancé looked absolutely breathtaking. Donning a muggle wedding dress, it was a simple gown, fitting but not tight, a slight train, and fabric flowers dotting all over it. Her wild, untamed hair hung loosely on her shoulders, and she smiled at him, the tint of lip gloss catching the light at the hint of a smile on her pale face.

Severus stood up straighter, and nodded his head at Potter who had walked her up the aisle.

Albus, smiling at the sudden change in this affair, cleared his throat, and twinkled at Hermione.

"Let us join this couple in this everlasting join of their hands, their hearts, and the very essence of their souls. Soul mates find each other in every life and the next, and we have simply joined another up in the affair of this wedding."

Albus nodded at Hermione and Severus, who then joined hands, as you would in an unbreakable vow.

"Do you, " Albus said gravely, "Severus Tobius Snape, promise to honour and treasure this woman as your own, to care for her as an equal, to always love and listen to her in respect?"

A soft, barely noticeable pause followed.

"Yes."

A short black spark fizzled from Severus' sleeve to lace around the clasped hands, waiting.

"And do you, " Albus spoke, his glasses sliding down his long nose, "Hermione Perdita Granger, promise to honour and treasure this man as your own, to care for him as an equal, to always love and listen to him in respect?"

"Yes."

A long, feathered goldish brown spark fluttered from Hermione's arms to touch the black fizzle emitting from the clasped hands. The two pieces of magic shuddered, before plunging down into the clasped hands.

Severus and Hermione shivered alike.

Albus grinned, and clapped his hands. "Congratulations for Mr. and Mrs. Snape!"

Slowly, Severus kissed Hermione, clasping both hands around her waist, before leading her down the aisle, a slight grin reaching his lips. Hermione was laughing freely now, the pair being covered in glowing confetti conjured up by Fred and George Weasley.

It was one of those moments Severus would always remember.

After the wedding, the reception, of course, was one of those rare times Severus felt the need to butt in ahead of his independent wife and protect her from a force bigger than her.

Evening had fallen upon England by that time, But the party held in two War Veteran's honour, of course was in full swing. Streamers and balloons pierced the night sky, and loud drunkenness echoed to the centaurs from the Forbidden Forest. The centaur that Hermione had valiantly protected in her fifth year smiled in the direction of the party.

Lucius, Rabastan, and Severus were gathered in one corner of the party, passing an eye over the party and knocking back a bottle of Firewhisky.

"So, Severus, my friend," Drawled Lucius, "How does it feel to be a married man? Especially to the tastiest-"

A glare from Severus shut him up.

"Not as bad as I would have expected, if you want to me to be honest. I could grow to enjoy this..Partnership, of some sorts."

Rabastan chuckled, his arrogant face highlighted y the fireworks the drunken twins were sending up in the sky.

"My friend, Marriage is not a partnership. It is... Sampling the most delectable brand of Ogden's' when all around you is muggle wine."

Lucius smirked. "If only the old crowd could see us now. I dare say, Severus, Bellatrix would have hanged you from the rafters and had Scabbers nibble on your-"

A cough interrupted Lucius' ramble.

Hermione stood in front of the trio, an ethereal beauty in her white gown and blushing face.

They're calling for our first dance, Severus."

The three men stood up; Lucius wandered over to his smirking wife, Narcissa, whilst Rabastan clapped Severus on the back, before sauntering over to Luna Lovegood with a slight purr in his voice.

Hermione took Severus' outstretched hand, and they glided, as one, over to the wooden floors set on the grass.

They started up a simple waltz, Hermione glaring at her feet every now and then.

"Problem with your toes?" Severus drawled, smirking at Hermione's blushing face.

"I do not have a dancing bone in my body."

"I should think so. I doubt your body could stand all the jumping around."

Hermione giggled, her warm coffee brown eyes staring into his.

They stood like that, whirled into their own world, escaping the looks and grins of their family and friends all around them.

Until a loud shout alerted them to some unwanted company.

Hermione's dad, unshaven and bleary eyed, holding a bottle of whisky in one hand, and a rusty kettle in the other, pointed a shaking finger in Severus' direction.

"Get you' hands off've my daughter!" He shouted, slurring his words, tossing the whisky bottle to one side in a crash.

Hermione stood there, shocked, before walking up to her dad angrily.

"How DARE you ruin my only wedding day, Dad! You show up, five hours late, drunk, smelling like pig crap, leaving my mother behind, and you think you have a right to call me your daughter! " Hermione shrieked in the drunken muggle man's face, before striding back to Severus' side.

He put his arm around her.

Dave Granger stood, shocked, before an ugly scowl besmirched his bloated features.

"I knew I shoulda' given ya' a couple' more than jus' smacks when you were a kid," He slurred, before belching. A look of revulsion passed on Hermione's dainty face.

" Maybe it'a knock this magic crap outa' ya.." He, no, IT, smiled, showing it's yellowed teeth.

"Now get ya' arse over 'ere and we'll get back ta' the house, and ya can get a normal job, at our' dens..no..detinstray..."

It was no more than a second before Severus growled, a pushed Hermione behind him.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a father. If anything, you are a drunken oaf with no better hobby than destroying what should have been your only child's happiest day in her life."

Rabastan and Lucius slinked silently, in that Slytherins way, next to Severus.

Feeling the glares of every person at that evening party, Dave beckoned at Dumbledore. Without a word, Albus whipped out his wand and charmed the kettle to glow bright blue. Without a word, Dave vanished into thin air.

Hermione tugged on Severus' hand.

"Take me home."

The couple stood outside Severus' chamber doors, at Hogwarts. Hermione wondered what they were waiting for, before being hoisted in the air.

"Severus!" she laughed, clutching at Severus' neck.

He kicked the heavy door open, carefully carrying Hermione in bridal-style. He smiled shyly, and quickly answered.

"'Tis tradition, dear wife."

" Twas' very nice of you, dear husband." Hermione grinned, crinkling up the corner of her eyes.

She walked into his master bedroom.

Severus smiled. They weren't in love yet, he knew that.

But maybe they'd have the chance to be.

Of course, that was a year ago today. The couple had gone through so much- Severus' trial, Hermione being hit by a curse, even a miscarriage.

But, thought Severus, as he lay in bed listening to Hermione's breathing, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his wife.

Or the baby.


End file.
